Conventional ground based satellite communication antenna systems may include for example an antenna feed horn connected to a transceiver. More specifically, transmit and receive ports of the transceiver are connected to an orthomode transducer (OMT) waveguide device, which includes one or more waveguides. The waveguides of the OMT waveguide device, in turn, are connected to one end of a polarizer assembly. An opposite end of the polarizer assembly is connected to the feed horn antenna.
The typical polarizer assembly may include a pair of one part geometry components or be made up of parts having different geometries. The components include flanges that enable both opposite sides of the components to be assembled in a “clamshell” enclosure fashion. Whether the geometric configuration is single or multi part, a gap free continuous seal bead between the first and second components is required for proper signal processing performance by the channel.
For some polarizer assemblies, there remain various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, some polarizer assemblies have used a rectangular bead raised relative to the flanges of the components at the seam line edge of the functional channel. When the component flanges are fastened together, the rectangular beads create a tight seal. The seal however has been found to provide less than optimal signal processing, particularly when compared to a polarizer assembly being made of single piece construction. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.